The Ultimate Big Daddy!
by ohshizim15
Summary: Face to face with the ultimate Big Daddy! Subject Delta.


_**Face To Face With The Ultimate Big Daddy**_

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I had told that retard to wait for the fucking signal. But did he listen to me? _Nooo…_That dumb shit, he has been rambling on about how a woman can't do a mans job. That is complete bull. Compounded by the fact that I had saved his ass like about a ten times already makes it even more bull.

"**GRAHOOOOOOOOOOH!" **That would be the sound of a very pissed off Big Daddy. Based on its appearance it was an Alpha series model. I thought that we would have had this one in the bag but upon closer inspection I had recognized this Big Daddy as the feared Subject Delta. He was easily identifiable from other Alpha series by his paint job which was bronze and blue, the other Alpha series are a faded blue color. Although most of the Alpha series have had their little sisters stolen away from them by splicers a few remained one of them being Delta.

Even though the Alpha series prototypes are indeed relatively easier to take down then the newer models of big daddy Delta has become an exception to that rule. He has much greater combat flexibility than any of the other Alpha series ever had and the sheer raw damage he dishes out more than makes up for his lack of armor. He is able to totally annihilate splicers before they even get near his little sister.

I had thought about just leaving the pair alone, I mean sure I probably could take him but I would not leave the battle unscathed. I had thought that my stupid lackeys could fully comprehend the plan of attack but it looks like I gave them to much credit.

Bob the idiot I mentioned earlier immediately got the business end of Delta's drill in his face. The drill was still stuck in his skull as Delta turned it on brain matter splattering everywhere. The poor guy did not even touch Delta or his little sister. It looks like Delta has evolved from other big daddies. He knows when he sees a splicer and immediately eliminates the threat. Hell there have been reports of him actually stalking and hunting down splicers, one time killing all the splicers in one area!

This big daddy obviously had a shorter fuse than the others.

That was ok with me.

I immediately sent out a wave of splicers armed with shot guns and Tommy guns. Most of them had incinerate and electro-bolt. Some of them had the Houdini plasmid as well.

Delta responded to this by transforming his drill into a mode that was easier for transportation and placing it on a latch on his left thigh. He then reached over his back and took out some sort of contraption that suddenly folded out and now resembled a machine gun that looks like it should have been a mounted weapon. Oh did I mention he was holding it with one hand like it was some kind of toy? Yeah that's kind of important.

Delta then proceeded to mow down the wave of splicers that came at him. None of them got even remotely close to him. My lackeys then changed tactics ducking behind cover throwing incinerate and electro-bolt at him, and proceeded to unload as much ammo into him as possible.

The incinerate was surprisingly doing very little and the electro-bolt was doing…nothing. It was not hurting him at all it was not even stunning him! It was almost like he had…

'_The Electric-flesh tonic!?'_

This big daddy could also equip tonics? I mean I knew the Alpha series had limited plasmid capabilities but since when did big daddies take time out of gathering with their little sister and keeping up the maintenance of Rapture to go plasmid shopping? He also seemed to have the Walking inferno tonic spliced into his system as well. This big daddy was looking to be a more challenging opponent by the second.

Some of my lackeys had used the Houdini plasmid to turn invisible and sneak up behind Delta to get the jump on him. At least they are not all complete idiots…

"DADDY, DADDY BEHIND YOU." The little brat had to say something.

Delta turned around lightning quick and proceeded to unload his machine gun at what looked like absolutely nothing but when he was done firing and there was smoke rising from his machine gun's barrels five splicers became visible and dropped dead.

"YAY DADDY!"

Delta then was knocked backed a little by a frag grenade. When he looked at who threw the explosive I knew that that persons fate was sealed. Delta then ducked behind cover to presumably regain his bearings. He then proceeded to charge at my group of splicers at high speeds, drill fully equipped. The Bouncer a newer type of big daddy was very feared for its infamous drill dash attack and I myself have gone toe to toe with one of these behemoths. The thing gave me a really good work out. But the Bouncer model had nothing on Delta's daddy dash. The Alpha series are less armored than the other big daddy models and so they can move at very high speeds.

Delta seems to specialize in this since he is the only Alpha series I have ever recalled using a drill. Now that splicer that threw the grenade?

He's dead.

There are something's that I not even I can speak of…sike!

He had his head drilled in and his intestines splattered all over the floor. Then Delta proceeded to rip his head completely off of his body along with his spinal cord. He then threw it at my splicer crew. Some of them predictably tried to turn tail and get the hell out of there but they did not escape, none of them did. When he was done killing the last of my lackeys the floors, the walls they were painted in blood. Body organs were all over the floor, heads severed from bodies legs bended at seemingly impossible angles. Was that a torso? Yup it was a torso…and just a torso.

Delta stood in the middle of the chaos and roared a roar that sounded more like a lions or a tigers roar then the whale like call of other big daddies. The roar was so loud it shook the entire theater.

"HELP! DADDY!" Delta turned so quick that I thought that he would get whiplash. While my crew did not even mange to tire him out in the slightest I suppose it wouldn't be any fun if they had.

* * *

'_**So this is the ring leader eh?'**_ This human looked a lot different from the others. For one she looked normal…except for her glowing reddish eyes and her height. She was almost as tall as him and that was pretty damn tall!

The human then raised her hand now flowing with the powers of incinerate and pointed a finger at me.

"My name is Lucy, and if you want your daughter back then your going to have to fight for her life and _yours."_


End file.
